Bane
by HardBoiled
Summary: Toad ingests some of Bruce Banner's DNA and becomes an unstoppable monster whenever he gets angry. While Toad struggles to control his anger, the military is hunting him down and a SHIELD operative wants him for his own personal reasons.
1. Chapter 1

(AU that takes place after X-23. Has nothing to do with my Brotherhood fic whatsoever. I was watching the Incredible Hulk, the recent one, movie and thought what would happen if Toad drank from that soda bottle instead of Stan Lee. This was the answer.)

Toad's day just turned into a very bad one. One minute he was looking through garbage cans looking for anything good, the next minute he bumped into Duncan and his friends and bolted. The jerk and his buddies chased after Tolensky, shouting various profanities as they did.

Toad finally managed to escape from them by jumping up to a fire escape that his pursuers couldn't reach (Sometimes it's nice to have superhuman feet). "We'll get you later frog breath." mocked Duncan as him and his buddies moved on.

Todd was sick of this. Sick of being weak, sick of being picked on. Whether it was Duncan, the X-Men, even other members of the Brotherhood. Pietro constantly made fun of him and Wanda was tougher then walnut to crack when it came to any of Todd's advances. Not to mention he was taking orders from Magneto who has kicked Toad to the curb before and probably would do it again just for a ham sandwich.

Toad just wished he was strong, so strong that people would stop messing with him. Then he would fight back, he'd make them pay. He would decimate the X-Men and he wouldn't join Magneto's main crew, he'd just spit in the Magnuto's face and maybe crush his head too.

He made his way back home, a deteriorating halfway house that no one over the age of eighteen lived in. Everyone here had to scrounge up whatever food they could find or steal. Toad entered through the front door and leaped into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and found one final bottle of gerana soda sitting there. Thinking why not to himself, Todd grabbed it. After all, it was better then nothing.

He popped it open and chugged it down quickly. It had quite a kick to it but Toad didn't mind. He threw the empty bottle away and headed into the living room where Pietro was sitting on the couch and watching some tv show.

The daddy's boy was now in charge of the Brotherhood because Magneto said they needed to be whipped into shape and that Pietro was going to do it. Personally, Toad thinks that Magneto put Pietro back here just so he could get rid of him.

"Get lost slime breath. Your stench is making me sick." said Pietro, being his usual smug self. Suddenly, Toad began feeling a bit uneasy. His stomach was starting to bother him. He felt a wave of nausea inside of him.

"I don't feel so good." moaned Toad. "You don't look good either. Then again, you never do." chuckled Pietro. Toad stumbled onto his feet, he felt like his whole body was in pain. His head felt like it was in a vice, his stomach felt like it was going to explode, and his legs felt wobbly.

He staggered to the stairs. "I'm going to bed." moaned Toad. "Whatever." muttered Pietro, not taking his eyes off the TV. Toad made his way into his room and collapsed onto the bed. He began to sweat horribly who he took off his clothes but that didn't seem to help.

What felt like forever, Toad's eyes finally managed to close.

_Toad found himself in some sort of city, only it was in ruins. Every building was in pieces or barely standing. Fires burned everywhere. Corpses lied on the ground. He flinched when he heard a monstrous roar behind him. Todd slowly turned to see a massive horrifying humanoid creature behind him. "My dear Todd. Don't be afraid, I'm here now and nothing can ever stop us." it said with the most terrifying voice Toad has ever heard._

_He screamed as the creature laughed. He tried to run but it grabbed him. "You cannot run from what you are. I am you without limits. I am everything you wish you were but could never hope to be." it laughed._

Toad tossed and turned on his bed, grunting and growling. "Shut up Toad! We're trying to sleep!" yelled Lance but Toad couldn't hear him. He got to his feet and leaped out his open window. He began running into the nearby forest, his eyes filled with rage.

The rage built up inside of him, consuming his every thought. Then Toad felt himself change, his body began to harden and turn darker, growing larger. His face distorted, morphing with different facial features. This thing was no longer Todd Tolensky, it was something else now. It let out a monstrous roar into the night.

(Cool intro huh? Expect plenty of Hulk Smash and Toad Smash in the coming chapters. Reviews are always nice even if it's constructive criticism. So let know how it is. Don't worry fans of my Brotherhood fic, I'm still working on it.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Now for the next chapter, which will be somewhat violent. But hey, violence sells things these days. And now for the pointless disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Now that the lawyers have been satisfied, on with the next chapter.)

Duncan was in the back of his car with the newest freshmen cheerleader. They were just making out for now, Matthews knew not to rush things yet. He was getting better and better at this with each new one he comes across.

They were parked next to the mall. What better place to hide from her parent then in the general public? Suddenly, his date turned away from him. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "Hear what?" Duncan asked, though not really interested.

"THE SOUND OF MY HANDS RIPPING YOUR FLESH!" yelled a terrifying voice behind them. The two humans turned and screamed. Standing at the front of the car was a gigantic twelve foot green reptilian humanoid. It was enormous, at least seven hundred pounds of pure muscle. It's mouth were filled with razor sharp teeth and it's eyes were yellow.

The creature grabbed the car by the sides and lifted it up with no real effort. Duncan was now holding onto his seat, which was the only thing keeping him from falling down on top of this thing. "HOW ABOUT A RIDE ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!" it laughed. The girl jumped down and took off running. It completely ignored her as it continued to shake the car, wanting Duncan to come out. Finally, he couldn't hold on any longer and the star football player fell to the ground.

He quickly got to his feet to see the creature rip his precious car in half like it was paper. "NO! My car!" yelled Duncan. The thing tossed the two halves over his head and they fell onto several nearby cars, causing a massive explosion.

"Get away from me you freak!" yelled a terrified Duncan. "WHATCHA GONNA DO IF I DON'T? SICK DADDY'S OVERPRICED LAWYERS ON ME?" laughed the monster. Duncan turned tail and ran like never before.

He ran into an alley and heard the thing following him. He would glance back to it practically on top of him. It grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground one handed. "Let me go! Look, I can pay you whatever you want!" pleaded Duncan.

"I ONLY ACCEPT PAYMENTS IN PINTS OF BLOOD." it roared. It dropped him into a large garbage can and shut the lid. "TIME TO TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE." it said. It lifted up the can and tossed it away.

The garbage can flew across the valley and impacted at the end like a bullet, leaving cracks in the brick wall. The front half of it was crushed and caved in. The creature let loose a sadistic laugh. It stopped when it heard sirens behind it.

The monster turned to see a cop car parking behind him. Two cops got out and aimed their weapons at him. One had a shotgun, the other a simple automatic pistol. "Hold it right there freak." said one of them. The creature let loose a horrifying laughter.

It walked forward with no fear in it's eyes. "Take it down!" yelled a cop. They started firing away. But even the shotgun blasts weren't making a scratch on it's body.

The creature laughed at their pathetic attempts to stop him. It lunged forward, grabbing one of the officers. "THIS LITTLE PIGGIE'S GOING TO MARKET." it said before tossing the cop right through a plate glass window of a nearby store.

The other cop tried to get away but the creature grabbed him as he did. "AND THIS LITTLE PIGGY SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME." it laughed. It threw it's prey to the ground and brought one of it's massive hands down right on top of the cop's right leg.

He screamed in pain, clutching his now broken leg. He glanced up to see the monster smiling. It lifted up it's fist to punch the cop again when suddenly, it held it's head. As if it was getting a headache. "RUNNING OUT OF TIME." it said to itself before shaking off whatever cobwebs it had.

It crouched down and leaped into the air, it's jump taking it clear over the nearby buildings and out of sight, which was quite welcome for the injured officer.

It landed in the woods just outside of Bayville. It laughed, reveling in the pain and mayhem it caused. But something was missing, a name. Yes, he was missing a name. And only one could come to mind, Bane. The word Bane meant to cause pain and misery and that is what he will do to all of those who have harmed Toad. Yes, he did what he did not just for pleasure but also for love. He did what he did for Toad, he would make those who inflicted pain on Todd Tolensky suffer. Yes, they would feel the wrath of Bane before they die.

(A lot darker then what I normally write and I personally like it. Toad's transformation and attack will not go unnoticed by a certain General nicknamed Thunderbolt and a guy by the name of Bruce Banner. So stay tuned for future updates which will be soon since I just can't stop writing for this.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay, this chapter will be a little slow but it sets things up the way I want them to. Sit back and enjoy, or do whatever it is you do when reading a story. Reviews please.)

Morning for the Xavier students usually wasn't very good. But today had to be one of the worst when they were now all glued to the television watching a special report about a mutant attack last night.

Two officers sustained severe injuries, one may never walk again. Duncan will be in a hospital bed probably for the next few months, he was lucky to be alive.

"A state wide manhunt has begun for the mutant responsible for the attack. It is considered extremely dangerous and should not be approached by anyone. Any sightings of the monster should contact the authorities immediately." said the reporter.

"In other news, Robert Kelly made a statement today saying that this latest attack is proof why there must be a mutant registration act…" the reported continued before Logan shut off the television.

"Great. Things were already bad enough now this has to happen?" grumbled Bobby. "Guys like that make things worse for all of us." said Summers. "Then how about we have a talk with big ugly." suggested Rogue.

"Cerebro's archived scans didn't detect any new mutant signatures in the area, not even while all that happened last night." said Beast. "So you're saying that a mutant didn't do this?" asked Kitty. "And naturally, mutants get the blame anyway." grumbled Kurt.

Xavier entered the room, having just finished talking with police officers who thought the mutant lived at the Institute. "I managed to convince the police that the being responsible for the incident last night wasn't any of us." he said.

"Why do I suddenly feel a big but coming?" grumbled Logan. "They wanted a thorough search of the mansion and I refused. They're probably preparing a search warrant as we speak." said Xavier. "Great, now we're going to have complete strangers searching through our things." grumbled Jubilee.

"Yes I know. And I doubt even when their search turns up nothing, things won't cool down." said Xavier. "There is a way. Find the person responsible for this and hand him over to the proper authorities." said Storm.

* * *

At the Brotherhood house, everybody was doing their usual routine. Lance was out fixing his jeep, Pietro was watching TV on the couch, Wanda was reading an Anne Rice novel, and Blob was cooking in the kitchen. When breakfast was finished, the four of them sat down in the dining room and noticed something or rather someone was missing. "Where's Toad?" wondered Fred. "Hopefully…somewhere else." grunted Wanda.

* * *

The first thing he felt was leaves in his hair. Toad lifted his head to realize he was in the woods. The sun was just coming up, early morning. Todd was confused on how he got here. Maybe I was sleep walking he figured.

He got to his feet when he realized all he had was his underwear on and it was ripped all over, obviously from being stretched. He hopped through the woods as quickly as possible back to the Boarding House.

He leaped up into his room through the window and changed fast. Just as he was done, he heard knocking on the door. "Hey Toad, you in there?" said Lance on the other side. "Yeah…I…I was just sleeping." stuttered Todd. "Whatever. Breakfast is on the table." responded Lance.

Todd hopped downstairs to find Blob's usual well prepared breakfast. Toad swore that Freddy should become a professional chef, his meals were always so good. Normally, Toad only ate what was on his plate and quite slowly. But for some reason, he was incredibly hungry today. So hungry, he scarfed down the food on his plate in almost a minute.

"Whoa, did you even breathe?" asked Fred who was watching everything. "What can I say? I'm hungry." smiled Toad. "You're also looking better. Pietro said you weren't looking so good last night." said Fred.

"I got better." shrugged Toad. "Then this is going to make you feel even better. Duncan's in the hospital. Some mutant jumped the jerk last night and now he's confined to his bed." chuckled Fred, not having a single ounce of sympathy for the human.

In that instant, images flashed before his eyes. Duncan screaming, sadistic laughter, a monstrous roar. "Hey, you okay?" asked Fred, seeing Toad suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "Yeah…I'm fine." reassured Toad before he leaped out of the room.

* * *

At the Pentagon, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross sat in his office. He was catching up on the usual paperwork when Major Glenn Talbot entered his office. "Excuse me sir but I believe you might want to hear this. We've got a sighting." he said before handing Ross a report.

"What makes you think this is our boy?" asked a bored Ross, taking it but not expecting to be impressed. After reading it for a few moments that quickly changed. "Where was this?" asked Ross.

"Bayville, New York." answered Talbot. "Spectrographs pick up anything?" asked Ross. "The victims of the attack have residual traces of Gamma radiation on them." responded Talbot. Ross is on his feet instantly. "Get the team ready and contact the mech units. We leave immediately." ordered Ross.

* * *

In the lab, Doctor Betsy Ross was going over her Gamma reduction therapy results. Ever since Bruce became the Hulk, she's worked day and night to try and find a way to cure him. Unfortunately, the results were the same as last time. No change. She's been testing the process on rats but so far, not a single test has even come close to a viable cure.

Doctor Leonard "Leo" Samson came running in. "Betsy. We found him." he said. Betsy's eyes widened. "Where?" she asked. "Bayville, New York. The General needs us ready to go within the hour." he replied.

Leo took off to his office to grab his things. Betsy couldn't understand it, he couldn't be in Bayville. She quickly accessed her laptop and accessed Shadow Network. It was a secure program that was used by NSA and CIA agents to send encrypted messages to their handlers. She quickly sent a message through, hoping he would answer.

* * *

In Rocinha Brazil, there was a small apartment just like thousands of others in the city. But one wouldn't expect the world's leading nuclear physicist living here. And Bruce Banner had been living in this apartment for the past nine months.

It wasn't easy, learning a new language, maintaining a job, keeping a low profile, but he manages. When he's not working, Bruce uses cheap scientific tools to conduct experiments on his DNA in the hope of finding a cure. But as always, he's had no luck.

A beeping caught his attention, it was coming from his laptop computer. It used a satellite link antenna to allow it to broadcast anywhere in the world but Banner only uses it to send encrypted communiqués with Betsy.

He accessed the Shadow Network program and found a message waiting for him. **Are you in Bayville?** What was she talking about? He quickly replied. **No, never even been there.** He waited a few moments for a reply. **A creature matching your description attacked the city. Residual gamma radiation left in it's wake.**

Bruce couldn't believe it. Then it hit him, the factory. A while ago, he cut himself and his blood dripped into one of the bottles. He managed to retrieve it before it could be shipped out but obviously he missed one. He had to get to Bayville right away, he has to make this right.** I'm coming.** He sends his last message before shutting it off and starts packing his things.

* * *

"Coming?" said Betsy, not believing what she was reading. **No, don't come. Stay where you are** she quickly sent. But no reply came, obviously he was already gone and on his way. "Bruce." grunted Betsy, shaking her head. "Bets. We gotta go." said Leo, who passed by her. Betsy shut off her computer and started getting ready.

(Now things are starting to pick up. Hope you've enjoyed it and check out the next chapter whenever I post. I promise I'll try to post it as soon as I can.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hello folks, I'm back. This chapter will be short but will set up a more exciting chapter on my next update. As for why, well you'll just have to read it and find out. Please review.)

"Dogs haven't picked up anything." reported the canine officer to FBI Special Agent in Charge (SAC) Hammond. He was put in charge of tracking and taking down the freak responsible for the attack last night. "Alright, double the search teams in the woods. That's his best hiding place…" Hammond explained before one of his field agents came running up to him.

"Uhh sir, we have a problem." he said. No sooner did he say this then several military helicopters passed overhead. "What is this?" demanded Hammond. "We've got multiple agents reporting military personal have taken control of our checkpoints." reported the agent.

A large CH-47 Chinook helicopter landed a few hundred feet away. Multiple military personal exited the chopper, including General Ross and Major Talbot. They were immediately approached by Agent Hammond.

"I don't know what you're doing but the military cannot just…" Hammond started to say before Ross shoved a piece of paper into Hammond's chest. "The President has just imposed the War Powers Act. As of this moment Agent Hammond, Bayville is now in a state of martial law." said Ross, much to the FBI agent's disbelief.

"All civilian traffic going to and from the city will be suspended until further notice. Have your men pull back into the city where they will from this moment on take orders from me and my second in command Major Glen Talbot." Ross continued in Hammond's face, intimidating the agent.

"Finally, my men will be appropriating your command center to use as our own. Have your people debrief mine on all pertinent information and then got out. The FBI will run point in the urban searches. You are looking for this man. Get this photo out to every federal and law enforcement agency in the area." Ross explained before handing Hammond a picture of Bruce Banner.

"His name is Bruce Banner. He also goes by another name…the Hulk." Ross continued. Hammond's eyes widened at the mention of the Hulk. "I'll…I'll get my men right on it." the agent stuttered. "Good." was the last thing Ross said before walking away.

* * *

For hours, investigators combed the alleyway where the attack took place for evidence. Now that they were done, the place was all but abandoned with yellow tape around the entrances. Of course yellow stripes of paper aren't exactly a major deterrent, especially someone like Wolverine.

He simply lifted it up and passed underneath. The cops had already been over this place but they didn't use the same tools Logan does. He found a large footprint in the pavement, obviously from whatever thing that caused this.

Logan leaned down and sniffed it, trying to catch a scent. What he sensed was unexpected, the scent was familiar and different at the same time. It kind of smelled like…Toad. But that was impossible, that little stinkball was probably the weakest mutant Logan had ever seen. And yet, the smell was there.

His intercom rang. _"Logan, you need to get back to the Mansion."_ said Hank's voice over the radio. "What's going on?" asked Logan. _"The city's under martial law. They're saying that the Hulk did all of this."_ reported Hank.

"That's impossible, he wasn't here." said Logan. _"How do you know?"_ asked Hank. "I know his scent and I didn't find his here. It was someone else's." answered Logan. _"Who?"_ asked Hank. "The last person I expected." grunted Logan.

* * *

Toad hide behind some dumpsters as several military jeeps drove by. He went out to go dumpster diving and a few hours later, the military started taking over the city. They announced over intercoms that a curfew would in effect by sundown. The whole thing was like out of a movie.

Todd was just glad the military was after this Hulk guy and not him. He swore he saw several giant robots heading for the military command center. They weren't as big as that Sentinel but unlike that large mutant hunting robot, these things looked liked they were armed to the teeth.

He glanced down at a puddle and stared at his reflection for a moment. He grinded his teeth at what he saw, nothing but a pathetic worthless loser. Let's face it, he was the weakest and most worthless member of the Brotherhood and probably of all mutantkind.

He smacked the puddle in frustration. The ripples began to subside but to Toad's shock it wasn't his face still in it but that of a large reptilian monster. "There's nothing to be afraid of Toad, we are one. And together, we will seed destruction on this world that has persecuted and scorned you for so long." it said. Toad jumped back and wiped his eyes. He glanced back down at the puddle and it was his normal reflection again.

He probably just needed more sleep. Still these hallucinations or visions or whatever they are were scaring him. He rounded a corner and bumped right into Wolverine. Toad screamed and leaped away from him. Logan chased after him but Toad managed to stay a step ahead of him.

But during one of Toad's leaps, he didn't fall to the ground. He found himself floating in the air. He gulped as he saw Jean Grey, Cyclops, and all the rest of the X-Geeks surrounding him. "We need to talk." said Summers.

(I know what you're thinking and yes, the X-Men have no idea what they're getting into. And now, they're going to pay the price. X-Men vs. Bane next chapter. Ciao.)


	5. Chapter 5

(And now the fight between X-Men and Bane. This will be more of a preliminary round since it won't involve all the X-Men. But this chapter will also set up a new player in all of this little drama. Enjoy and please review.)

"I've got nothing to say to you losers." grunted Toad, still floating in the air. "We know you saw Duncan and those cops being attacked last night Toad. Who was it?" demanded Summers. "I don't know what you're smoking at the Xavier Institute for morons but I had nothing to do with what happened to him." replied Toad.

"I know you were there last night twip now who attacked those people. NOW TALK!" yelled Logan. Normally Toad would be scared right about now but for some reason, he wasn't. He was getting angry, very angry. These X-Geeks were treating him like garbage again. All the hypocrisy and the insults were finally getting to Todd. They think they're so perfect and thumb their noses down on little Toad.

"And if I don't what are you going to do claws? Torture me? Of course not, you dorks have limits and I know what they are." sneered Toad. Logan wanted to smack him but restrained himself. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Scott said. He turned to Rogue and nodded.

The striped haired southern belle removed one of her gloves and approached Toad, obviously intent on absorbing his memories. Acting on instinct, Todd spit slime in Rogue's face. She stumbled back and accidentally touched Jean. Jean slumped to the ground and Toad dropped back on his feet.

Quickly, he leaped up and bounced on Wolverine's head into air. "I've got him!" yelled Bobby who fired an ice beam beneath Toad. But Tolensky managed to jump in time to avoid getting frozen. Unfortunately for Kurt, who just teleported behind Toad, wasn't so lucky and his feet was frozen to the ground.

"Thanks a lot Drake!" Kurt yelled before Shadowcat phased him out. "Sorry." moaned Bobby. "Move it, he's getting away." said Logan.

* * *

Toad managed to lose the Geek Squad inside an abandoned convenient store. He lost them for a moment but knew they were still hot on his trail. Those jerks! Why couldn't they just leave him alone?! He just wanted to left alone!

"I'LL MAKE THEM LEAVE YOU ALONE." said a monstrous voice behind him. Toad spun around…and saw no one. "IT'S TIME TO LET ME OUT TODD. IT'S TIME TO LET ME LOOSE." came the voice again but Toad couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Suddenly, he felt something inside of him. It felt like his insides were trying to burst out of him. He felt a wave of anger, rage, madness, insanity all at once. He slammed the ground with his fists, which cracked the floor. The fists began to grow along with the rest of his body.

* * *

Logan followed Toad's trail to an abandoned store. The rest of the team (Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, and Scott) were with him. Storm took Jean back to the Institute because of Rogue's touch. "He's in there." Logan said, indicating the store.

"Then let's go teach him a lesson." said Bobby, ready for some action. "We're here for information, not get into a fight." said Kitty. "Yeah well Toad already made that choice." said Kurt.

"Alright slime ball, come on out. There's only one way outta here." Logan yelled as he stepped into the store. The others were about to join him until they something slam into the ground. "What the…?" Logan yelled inside.

Suddenly, Wolverine came flying through the door and continued through soaring through the air. He went right through the wall of the building across the street. Logan lay inside the building moaning. A monstrous roar inside the abandoned convenient store startled the X-Men.

An explosion of brick and wood shot out of the building wall and a massive twelve foot six or seven hundred pound reptilian stepped out. Bane had arrived.

"WELL WELL WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE GEEK PATROL COME TO FORCE ME TO BE ONE OF THEIR MINDLESS DRONES." it said. The X-Men gulped, they weren't expecting this thing to be so big. "You're the one who attacked those people last night." Scott said.

"AND I'M ALSO THE ONE WHOSE'S GOING TO PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL WITH 'EM." Bane said. Cyclops fired his optic beam but the laser simply bounced of Bane with no sign of actually hurting him.

Bane leaped forward, very fast for someone his size. But the X-Men managed to jump out of the way before Bane crushed them. Bobby shot an ice beam that froze the reptilian monster but within two seconds, Bane broke free.

"IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT? THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO TO ME IS MAKE ME LAUGH!" Bane said. He lifted his giant fists and slammed them down. It created a seismic tremor that even Avalanche couldn't even dream of making. The road was ripped into pieces, nearby buildings began to crack with pieces tumbling to the ground.

The X-Men were all thrown around from impact. And to make things worse, Bane lifted up his hands and slammed his hands together in a clap. The intense strength behind it created a powerful shockwave in the air that send the Xavier students flying in the air.

"C'MON, GIVE ME A REAL FIGHT!" said Bane. Shadowcat rushed forward and jumped at his feet. She phased Bane into the ground, with only his head sticking out. She then phased herself back on top of the ground.

Bane smirked then with little effort, leaped out of the ground and high into the air. He landed right next to Kitty, the impact of his landing knocking her off her feet. "You can't touch me." Kitty said. "I WON'T HAVE TO." Bane said before bringing his fist down on her.

The fist phased through her but the impact created a big hole underneath Kitty right to the sewers and she fell down in it. "HOW APPROPRIATE YOU FELL IN THERE!" chuckled Bane.

"I'll stop him." said Rogue, charging forward as she took of her gloves. "Rogue wait!" yelled Scott. Rogue leaped at Bane and her hands touched his back. Suddenly, the southern belle felt like she was her head was about to explode. So much anger, rage, she couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

She screamed and stumbled. Bane noticed and smiled. "DON'T FIGHT IT ROGUE! ENJOY THE MADNESS!" he laughed. Rogue started smashing the walls of a nearby building with inhuman strength, punching holes all over it. "I'll kill you all!" yelled Rogue.

Kurt teleported up to her. "Rogue, calm down." he said, grabbing her shoulders. Rogue backhanded away, sending him across the street into the nearest building wall. "AHHHH!" yelled Rogue as she continued her rampage. She lifted up a nearby car and tossed into the air like it was a baseball.

Seeing the X-Men were busy with their out of control member, Bane decided to leave. The Geeks would soon get what's coming to them but right now, his priority was elsewhere. Vengeance is going to be sweet. He leaped high into the air and out of sight.

Meanwhile, the X-Men had problems of their own. Like stopping a now psychotic Rogue who was seemingly unstoppable. Scott found himself getting hurled into the air only a second after he tried to grab her. "Great, not this again." moaned Scott, remembering the last time Rogue went psychotic.

Thankfully, the X-Van pulled up and Xavier got out along with Beast. Logan came flying back and crashed through the vehicle's windshield. "Glad to see you Chuck." groaned Logan as he pulled himself off the van. Xavier reached out telepathically into Rogue's mind.

* * *

He soon found himself inside her mind which was a complete mess. Unlike the last time she had a psychotic break, where the dozens of personalities inside of her tried to take control, it was like one personality was dominating her and it was incredibly strong.

He managed to locate it, a dark creature seemingly made of pure darkness and hatred. "YOU CANNOT STOP ME. ANYMORE THEN THAT LITTLE BRAT AND HIS SO CALLED GUARDIAN CAN." it laughed.

"That's where you are wrong." said Xavier. The two clashed, both mentally trying to overcome the other. Charles had never encountered such a powerful personality, usually he was able to subdue separate personalities but this one was beyond anything he ever fought before.

But he could sense Rogue fighting with him and was slowly gaining the upper hand. "I AM SIMPLY A COPY. MY REAL SELF WILL SOON BE UNLEASHED AND NOT EVEN THAT PATHETIC GUARDIAN WILL STOP ME." it said.

"But I will stop you." said Xavier before unleashing a psychic blast that had all his last effort in it. The monster roared as it's body began to disintegrate.

* * *

Both Rogue and Xavier collapsed at the same time. "Let's grab them and get out of here. The cops will be here any minute." said Summers.

* * *

Ross continued going over every report but so far no single lead came up. Not that it surprised him. Banner's been on the run for years and managed to always stay one step ahead. Suddenly, Glen Talbot ran inside the command tent. "Sir, Gamma Network's just picked him up." the Major said.

The Gamma Network was a series of long range spectrographs capable of detecting gamma radiation for miles. They had a series of them around the entire Bayville area. The Network could only pick up Banner if he turns into the Hulk. When he is his Bruce persona, he gives off too little for the spectrographs to pick up. But obviously, that wasn't a problem now.

"Where's he headed?" demanded Ross, getting to his feet. "Looks like he's moving towards Bayville High School." answered Talbot. "Get all available units over there now. Contact the principal and have him evacuate the building. And I want all of the Mechs ready two minutes ago." ordered Ross.

"Yes sir. One more thing sir." the Major said before a black UH-60 helicopter landed nearby. "Who is that?" demanded Ross, pointing to the various men in suits exiting the chopper. "SHIELD sir." said Talbot. Ross groaned at the sound of that organization.

He stormed up to the man who looked like he was in charge. "I don't care what Fury's got planned, I want you all out of here now!" yelled Ross. The lead man smiled. "Well, I see they don't call you Thunderbolt for nothing. My name is Emil Blonsky. Colonel Fury sent me to clean up once you've made a mess of this situation." said Blonsky.

The man glanced around, noticing most of the soldiers were heading out. "And I would say that that mess is about to happen." continued Blonsky. Ross got into his face but Blonsky wasn't intimidated in the least. "You get your men out of here now or I'll have them arrested and thrown in the lowest hole I can find." warned Ross.

Blonsky continued his smile. "Now now General, we're on the same side. I'll stay out of you're way…for now." he said. The agent glanced at his men and motioned for them to head back to the chopper. "I'll give it twenty hours for you to fight the Hulk, fail miserably and make a huge mess of the city at the same time, I get called by Director Fury to come back and you get orders to stay out of my way." smirked Blonsky. And with that said, the agent turned and walked away.

(Emil Blonsky=Trouble and every Marvel fan should know it. Also what was that personality talking about when he said Guardian? You'll just have to wait and see. The next chapter will be Bane rampaging Bayville High and the military attacks him. Bane vs. US Army next chapter.)


	6. Chapter 6

(And now for a good old fashion brawl between the military and a big monster. This was extremely fun to write and I'm proud of how it turned out. Hope you like it as well.)

Bane came crashing down in the Bayville High parking lot, completely crushing a car upon impact. The car exploded but all it did was tickle Bane. He stepped out of the smoke and set his eyes on the school.

The facility was already being evacuated and once people saw a massive twelve foot monster walking towards them…well, they did the one thing people do best in that kind of situation. They screamed their heads off and ran.

Bane punched through the walls and entered the cafeteria. The few remaining people inside or passing through quickly bolted. "WHAT'S A MATTER? YOU'RE ALL SCARED OF ME NOW?" laughed Bane. He continued bursting through one wall after another. When he got to the opposite side of the building, he simply turned around and started smashing everything in his path once more.

* * *

By the time the military arrived, the school collapsed into rubble. Bane emerged from the debris, relishing in the destruction. The first thing Betsy Ross and Leo Samson noticed was that it wasn't the Hulk.

"Open fire! Lure him into the killzone!" ordered Ross. Military soldiers began firing their weapons but the bullets simply bounced off Bane's skin like they were made of plastic. Of course, the plan was to make him mad and it did just that.

Bane charged forward when three Humvee began firing their .50 caliber machine guns. These weapons actually packed a big punch and almost made the large monster stumble. But he stayed on his feet and began moving towards the vehicles.

"Get ready." said Talbot into his radio. Bane continued moving towards the .50 calibers. "NOW!" yelled Talbot. Suddenly, several vehicles pulled up around him. They looked like cement trucks only they had a cannon on top. The trucks began spraying a transparent green liquid on Bane, covering his entire body. Bane roared in anger, his movements started to slow down until finally the chemical hardened and he was frozen inside.

Talbot smiled. "That's the same substance they used to capture those mutants during that Sentinel incident. No way he's breaking outta that." he said with big confidence. "I hate to burst your bubble but it looks like he about to burst out of his." said Leo, pointing out that the shell around Bane was starting to crack.

Talbot's arrogant smile quickly faded. "That's impossible!" he said in disbelief. Bane burst out of the shell, green crystallized pieces flew everywhere. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT? I'M NOT IMPRESSED." Bane said. The trucks were about to fire again until Bane shot out his tongue in a whip-like motion.

He spun his incredibly long tongue around in a 360 motion. The tongue sliced through the trucks as if they were made of paper. The slime inside of them hardened just before they all exploded. The Humvees opened fire again but Bane shot his tongue out again. His tongue didn't cut through the vehicles but send them flying through the air like empty pop cans. They crashed into a nearby building, becoming lodged into the walls.

"Alpha team, move in." General Ross ordered into his radio. Talbot noticed Betsy's neutral reaction to all of this. "I'd figured you be more emotional considering who that is." he said. "That's not Bruce." Betsy replied. "Of course it's Bruce. Who else could it be?" shot back Talbot. "That's the million dollar question." answered Samson.

Bane roared triumphantly, and suddenly found himself flying backwards. Something incredibly powerful hit him. He crashed through two buildings before coming to a stop. He got up to see three large robots.

These are Hulkbusters, large mechs piloted by humans instead of AIs. On their right shoulders were railguns, powerful enough to knock down something as powerful as Bane. On their left shoulders was a large multi-missile launcher and two large chainguns were on the chest area. They stood on two legs and had two arms for hand to hand combat.

"All units, fire at will." commanded Ross's voice over the radio. Bane lunged towards them, only to be sent flying back from another railgun shot. He quickly realized he needed a new approach. The mechs fired their railguns again, this time collapsing a building that Bane crashed into.

"Is he down?" asked one of the pilots. Suddenly, two reptilian arms bursted out of the ground beneath his Hulkbuster and pulled it down into the sewers. Bane ripped the mech in half then leaped up back to the surface. A mech charged it's railgun but Bane spit slime at it's cannon. The green slime hardened and crystallized. The pilot quickly ejected as the cannon exploded, destroying the mech.

The final mech's pilot decided to go hand to hand. He landed a devastating right hook that knocked Bane backwards. The mech lunged forwards, delivering a powerful uppercut that knocked Bane off his feet. The pilot thought he was winning, until he threw another punch. This time, Bane caught the fist with both hands. The monster ripped the mechanical arm right off then delivered a powerful punch that knocked the mech back. Bane then snapped out his long tongue and aimed at the legs. It sliced through the mech's legs like butter, cutting it down to size and putting it out of action for good.

Ross and Talbot both sighed, this was the last thing they wanted. But for Leo and Betsy, this was exactly what they expected. "There goes 500 million of the taxpayers' money down the tubes." mumbled Leo. "I want lasers on him. Have all units fall back." ordered Ross.

"General wait! You can't call in an air strike inside of a city." said Leo, knowing the coming bombing would be catastrophic. "I'm putting that thing down right here right now." growled Ross as he pulled out his radio. "Roll in Strike Package Bravo." he ordered.

Then 4 A-10 Thunderbolts flew overheard, bombarding Bane and the general area. When the smoke cleared, Bane got back to his feet. Ross had enough of this, it was time to bring the rain.

"Spectre, use 105 shells. I don't care if you have to decimate the entire area." he ordered into his radio. Up in the 500 feet, an AC-130 gunship was entering the air space. It locked onto Bane with it's massive M102 howitzer cannon fired.

The entire street Bane was on seemed to explode. The gunship then switched to L/60 Bofors 40 mm cannon. It shot multiple times, the fire decimating whatever remained of the street and remaining buildings. And to top it off, the crew fired one more 102 mm round that caused a gigantic explosion.

Everyone waited as the dust settled and to their surprise, Bane was gone. "I think that did him in." smirked Talbot. Ross motioned for the spectrograph handlers to move in. "Sir, we have bingo fuel. Requesting permission to return to base." came the gunship's pilot over the radio.

"Copy that, return at once." said Ross. The search team quickly moved through the debris, closing in on a reading. They started pulled debris off the area with the highest reading. To their surprise, there was only a large hole in the ground. Bane escaped.

* * *

At Mullen's Air Force Base, the crew of Spectre just landed and was refueling. The crew had stepped out to stretch their legs. "YAHOO! We wasted that freak." laughed one of the cannon operators. That cocky attitude faded something came crashing down on top of the gunship, ripping right through it.

It was Bane and he was not happy. He lifted the gunship above his head and hurled it into the air traffic control tower. The plane ripped through the tower which toppled over into the command building. Bane glared at the Spectre crew.

"LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU DO UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL" smirked Bane.

(It's funny Gravespawn, you posted that review about the same time I was writing the whole tongue attack on the trucks and jeeps. I always intended to his tongue and slime to be enhanced but didn't think the X-Men fight was appropriate to use them. I can't say what happens next but I will guarantee you that this will happen in the near future: Bane vs. Hulk.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry that I haven't updated this recently. But I've been having major writer's block in almost all my stories. Things are about to heat up for Toad and the Brotherhood.)

Emil Blonsky and his team arrived at Mullen's Air Force Base a few hours after the attack. The entire base was destroyed, the Hulk or whatever it was completely decimated the entire area. Eighteen casualties, including the AC-130 crew.

Despite the devastation, Blonsky was smiling. This disaster got him not only back on the case but now the General was no longer a problem. He probably was just now receiving orders from the Pentagon to cooperate with the SHIELD agent in anyway possible.

He walked by General Ross who was arguing with someone on his satellite phone. That was probably the Joint Chiefs. After a heated discussion, it all ended the way any conversation ended with a superior officer and a lower ranking one. "Yes sir." mumbled Ross before hanging up.

"General I must say I'm impressed. Here I thought it was going to take you twenty four hours before you screw up and you manage to do it in just five hours." smirked Blonsky. Ross glared at him but remained silent. He turned to Talbot.

"Give him whatever he needs." he said, frustrated. And with that said, Ross walked off. "Major, I'm going to need all files relating to the Gamma Project. I've been trying to declassify all of them for years and since I am now personally responsible for tracking down it's product don't you agree?" smirked Blonsky.

Talbot glared at him and walked off. "I'll take that as a yes sir, right away sir." chuckled Blonsky. He glanced over to see the two people he's been wanting to meet for years. Doctor Betsy Ross and Doctor Leo Samson. Ever since the Hulk accident, Blonsky has been wanting to question them all about it but has never been allowed to…until now.

He immediately approached them. "Dr. Ross, Dr. Samson, it's a pleasure. I'm a real of your work." he said. They both glare at him, obviously knowing who he was.

"Ahh, where are my manners? I'm Special Agent in Charge Emil Blonsky. As the new ranking official in charge of this operation, I'm going to need to know everything about the Hulk. Test data, exposure levels, gamma concentration, cell saturation." said Emil, whose tone meant it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

"Why would you need that kind of data?" asked Betsy. "So my own scientist can use it to make a possible weapon against the Hulk." said Blonsky. "He didn't do this." said Leo. Blonsky's eyes narrowed. "What you talking about?" he asked. "Bruce Banner didn't do any of this. Something else did this." replied Betsy. Then Betsy and Leo say who the scientist he was referring to earlier. Out of a nearby tent stepped Samuel Sterns.

The sheer sight of him put both Betsy and Leo on edge. "You're working with that maniac! He experimented on human beings against their own will!" yelled Betsy. "And part of his plea agreement for those crimes is help me stop the Hulk. Now I suggest you get me that data Miss Ross." replied Blonsky.

Betsy was about to say something else when Leo stopped her, knowing it was pointless to talk with him anymore. The two scientists walked off as Sterns approached Blonsky. "Are they finally giving it up?" asked Sterns. Blonsky smiled, "Yes. Once we have the data we need, we'll only need just one more thing." he said. Sterns smiled as well.

"Sir, footage from the High School attack." said one of Blonsky's agents, handing him a PDA to watch footage of the creature battling the US military. Blonsky watch the whole thing carefully as did Sterns. "From what I've seen in other Gamma transformation subjects, their physical attributes were enhanced but none gained anything like a elongated tongue or hardening spit." said Sterns.

"That's probably because whoever transformed into this already had these abilities." concluded Blonsky. He turned back to the agent who handed him the PDA. "Get a list of all mutants in the Bayville area." he ordered.

* * *

_Toad found himself staring at large plain dirt field, as if everything was completely burned away long ago. "This is why I exist." said a familiar voice behind him. He turned and saw that large reptilian creature he saw in his reflection earlier._

"_To stop this. If I need to kill to help keep the chains in place, then I will." he said, looking at something off in the distance. Toad turned to what he was talking about and saw a massive black wall that seemed to extend forever in both directions. There was a large door that was chained up, obviously preventing whatever on the other side from escaping. The door shook from an impact, something was trying to break through._

"_You can't keep me locked in here forever. The chains are weakening and when I break free, all life on this planet will feel my wrath." said a voice behind the door. Toad recognized the voice, it was that demonic creature he saw in his earlier dream._

* * *

Toad woke up, once again in the woods with no clothes on. This was starting to get repetitive, not to mention weird. One minute he was running from those X-Jerks, the next minute he was here. He quickly hopped home, and entered via the window to his room.

After quickly getting changed, he hopped downstairs to find all the Brotherhood watching news footage of the X-Men getting destroyed by some large reptilian monster. The creature smacked it's hands together like a clap, creating a shockwave that send the X-Geeks flying.

The Brotherhood members cheered on, enjoying the X-Men's complete and utter decimation. "Please tell me you're recording this." Blob said to Pietro. "Of course." replied Pietro. Lance busted up laughing when Kitty fell into the sewers. "Man, forget Lord of the Rings or Star Wars. This is the best thing to watch ever." cheered Lance.

"Uhh guys. I think…that's me." said Toad, coming to the realization that the monster onscreen is him. The Brotherhood all stared at him then busted up laughing. "Give me a break Toad, you can't take on Duncan let alone an X-Geek." laughed Pietro.

That anger was coming back again. Toad began hearing another laugher, laugher from that monster inside his dream. He could practically feel it clawing at his brain, trying to break out. Then he heard another voice. "Whatever it takes." it said, the voice belonging to the other monster in his dream. The one that he turns into.

"No! You can't! These are my friends!" he yelled out. The others stared at him like he was insane. "He's finally lost it." chipped Lance. "Uh Toad, could you keep your schizo…whatever they call it down?" said Pietro.

Toad punched the wall, his fist punching right through it like paper. The others gasp at seeing this, they've never seen Toad that strong…or angry. Toad started growling like an animal, his eyes glowing yellow. "What is going on?!" yelled Wanda as she walked into the living room.

Toad's muscles began to grow, and soon the rest of his body did. But it seemed to stop through the process, as if Toad was fighting it. Now it was Wanda's turn to gasp. "Uhh, what's happening to Toad?" asked Wanda, who started backing away from the growling Tolenksy.

"Toad buddy…calm down." gulped Blob as Toad continued to get bigger, slowly but surely. "Get…a…way…" growled Toad. His body began to morph into a reptilian form, massive. So big that even crouched down, his head was hitting the roof.

His transformation completed and he turned his furious eyes at the Brotherhood. "YOU THINK I'M WEAK?!" he yelled. The Brotherhood members all shook their heads instantly. "No, we think you're a valuable member of team." said Pietro, very quickly. "Calm down little buddy." pleaded Blob. Bane stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!!!" yelled Bane. Wanda sent a hex bolt but it didn't seem to affect the massive monster. "I'll go get help." said Pietro, who dashed out of the house. It was obvious he wasn't coming back.

Blob punched a hole in the wall and everyone ran through it. Bane ran through the wall making an even bigger hole. Lance sent a seismic tremor that caused Bane to stumble. But he slammed his fists down, creating an even bigger seismic tremor that sent Lance flying.

Wanda sent hex bolt after hex bolt but nothing was working. When Bane was close enough, he spit slime balls at her hands. It hardened almost instantly on them, rendering Wanda's powers inert. "I hate to do this little buddy but you're leaving me no chose." said Fred.

Blob charged at Bane with all his might. He threw a punch…that Bane caught. Blob threw a punch with his other hand and Bane caught that one as well. He shoved Blob's hands aside and grabbed Blob by the shoulders. He then did something that shocked everyone. Bane lifted Blob above his head like he was nothing.

With a roar, he tossed Blob at the Brotherhood house. Blob went through the home like a cannonball, the old home collapsing from the damage. Bane let loose another massive roar. Then he turned and started walking back towards Wanda was helping Lance back to his feet. "Toad wait, don't do this." pleaded Lance. But Bane wasn't listening as he lifted up his hands to crush both Lance and Wanda.

(An evil cliffhanger, don't you just hate those? What's going to happen to Wanda and Lance? Will Toad really kill them? Also, I think you should be able to guess who the guardian from the chapter. If you can't, don't worry. I'll explain it in full next chapter. Emil is closing in on Toad and that means bad things for everyone. Please review and have a nice day.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Finally, I've managed to muster enough creative juices to finish up this chapter. Not much else to say except that reviews are greatly welcome.)

The professor was out for most of the day and what they managed to get out of Rogue when she was conscious was that she kept having images of Toad. Only one choice then, the entire X-Men (minus Beast to watch over Xavier and Rogue) hunted down Toad and get him to rat out on whoever that thing was.

Most of the team was in the X-Van but Scott and Kurt where riding in Summer's car. Personally, Kurt never understood why Scott would drive such a nice vehicle into a possible war zone. But at least he wasn't cramped up like the others in the van so Kurt wasn't complaining.

When they got to the Brotherhood Boarding Home, all they found was a large pile of debris that used to be the 'Hood's home. "Whoa. It's like somebody took a wrecking ball to this place." said Kurt as he and Scott got out. The van arrived and everybody disembarked out of it.

Logan sniffed the air. "This way." he said, taking off running. The others raced after him behind the former house to find Lance, Wanda, and Fred standing around an unconscious and naked Toad. The X-Men were absolutely speechless.

"What the heck did you do to him?!" yelled Jean. The Brotherhood snapped out of their trance and noticed their new visitors. "Uhh…this looks exactly what it looks like…What a minute." said Fred, realizing that came out wrong.

"This is none of your business. Get lost!" Lance snapped at the X-Men. Wanda held up her hand, shutting him up. "As much as I would like to go twelve rounds with them right now Lance, we need their help." she said."Uhh she's got a point Lance." said Fred. "Fred being the voice of reason? Now I'm concerned." said Kitty. "What is going on? What happened to Toad?" demanded Scott.

The three Brotherhood members glanced at each other for a moment. "Uhh…well you see…something happened to Toad…when he got angry, he turned into this giant…lizard…thingy." said Fred. "Wait a minute, are you telling us that thing that's been wrecking the entire city is…Toad?" said a disbelieving Bobby. "No way!" snapped Sam. "They've got to be lying." said Kurt.

"No, we're serious. He told us that he was that thing we watched kicked your collective butts on the news and we laughed at him. Then he got mad and started yelling at himself. Next thing we know, he's growing in size and turning into this monster." said Lance. The X-Men all stared at Toad, not quite sure what to make of all of this.

* * *

_Toad found himself once again at the gates. Only this time the chains were gone. "I'm coming little one. The gate will soon be overflowing with rage and I will finally be free. Don't fight it, I'm simply you unrestrained." said the demonic voice behind it._

_Something slammed into the gates, a black clawed hand ripped through the wall. The hand pulled back inside. Toad could only see pure darkness inside. Then he saw two glowing red eyes peering through the hole right at him._

"_Who is that?" asked a familiar voice beside him. Toad turned to see none other then Charles Xavier. "What are you doing here?...Oh right, I'm dreaming." said Toad._

"_Todd, I'm not a figment of your imagination or subconscious. I am the real Charles Xavier. I'm able to speak to you through my telepathy." said Xavier. "Yeah right." chuckled Toad, not believing a word his visitor said. "YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" yelled a voice behind them. Xavier turned to find Bane's fist coming right at him._

* * *

Xavier fell out of his wheelchair next to Toad's bed. "Charles!" yelled a concerned Storm who rushed to his side. They were inside the infirmary where Charles was trying to contact Toad through telepathy. The small mutant hasn't awaken in nearly five hours and has showed sign of increased brain activity.

Storm and Beast helped Charles back into his chair. "What happened?" asked Beast. "A personality inside Toad's subconscious pushed me quite violently. There's something going on inside of Toad's brain, like some kind of struggle." said Xavier.

"The test results are back. Toad's blood has concentrated levels of Gamma Radiation yet shows no sign of radiation poisoning. The truth is that his radiation levels should be killing him and yet he's in perfect health." said Beast.

"I need to go back in." said Xavier. "Are you sure about that?" asked a concerned Storm. "I'll be ready for this personality this time. I also think it knows what's going on." said Xavier who moved back besides Toad's bed.

* * *

_Xavier entered some appeared to be an open grass field. Sunny, the wind blowing gently. And ye, a few miles away, a thunderstorm hovered in the air. Strangely enough, it was stationary. The black clouds were holding just above the massive gates Xavier saw the last time he was here._

"_Come back here!" laughed a happy Toad, who was chasing after some rather large butterflies. He leaped through the fields like it was the happiest moment of his life. Xavier was about to move towards him when he felt a presence behind him. He spun around and caught a massive fist that would have crushed him if Charles wasn't ready._

_Xavier was now looking into the eyes of a massive man-like beast. It looked exactly like the creature that his X-Men fought and lost to. The personality tried to punch him with his other fist but Charles managed to block that as well._

"_YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" it yelled. "What is happening to Toad? What are you?" demanded Xavier. "I'm the Guardian of the floodgates." it said. Then Xavier realized what he meant, the being he fought in Rogue's mind said the same thing._

* * *

Xavier screamed as he regained consciousness only this time Storm held onto his chair so he wouldn't fall. "I think I know what's going on." Charles said.

* * *

Blonsky stood over the remains of what used to be the Brotherhood Boarding Home. Forensic teams sweeped through the air, searching for any possible clues. It was never the Hulk, but a mutant that seems to have the same kind of Gamma transformation that the Hulk does.

Blonsky previously searched through SHIELD's mutant files and Todd Tolensky's file caught his eye. He was a pathetic excuse of a life form but all of his abilities matched that of the monster. When Blonsky send a strike team to pick the mutant up, they found this wreckage.

It was a guarantee that Tolensky was the monster they were looking for. He already sent an APB out to all federal, state, and local law enforcement facilities in the entire state. He would not let this one go, Todd Tolensky was probably his last shot at immortality.

"Where to now?" asked Sterns who was standing beside him. "We go pay Charles Xavier a house call." said Blonsky.

* * *

Xavier had assembled all the X-Men and Brotherhood into the library. "Toad has three personalities inside of his mind. The first and main personality is the one you all know." said Xavier. "And can't stand." grumbled Wanda under her breath.

"The second personality calls itself Bane. That's the one I made contact with. Though it forced me out of Toad's mind, he did give me the information I needed. Bane always emerges when Toad's stress and anger is elevated." said Xavier.

"So it's basically the Hulk?" asked Logan, remembering the times he fought Bruce Banner's other self. "No, this personality acts more like a water tap. It unleashes Todd's anger so it doesn't get bottled up inside." said Xavier.

"But why?" asked Scott. "That's where the third personality comes in. It's trapped inside of Toad's subconscious and it is pure rage and anger. It appears to feed on Toad's anger which allows it to become stronger and stronger until it's powerful enough to overwhelm the other two personalities and take over." said Xavier.

"I take it that would be bad." said Lance. "Bane is afraid of it and from what I've seen, it's almost strong enough to take control. That's why Bane is so desperate to fight nearly anyone and release some of the rage inside. Even going as far as to attack Toad's own friends." said Xavier.

"So how do we stop it?" asked Jean. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. I can't suppress a personality that strong. It will continue to gain strength and Bane will grow more desperate to unleash rage upon anything. I'm afraid that's leaves us with very few options." said Xavier. The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the Mansion. "We've actually got a visitor?" said Bobby.

Kurt teleported to the front door where he found an average looking man waiting to be let in. Kurt opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes, it's really important. My name is Bruce Banner." he replied.

(Trouble up ahead. Blonsky arrives at the Xavier Institute with Toad and Bruce still inside it. Let's just say it's going to be a Clash of the Titans (hint hint.).)


	9. Chapter 9

(I never meant for this fic to get put on the backburner but it has. But now it's back with a brand new chapter. I basically blew through this one because I wanted to start writing the next one but I hope you all still enjoy it. Please review.)

"I must say it's an honor to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work in Gamma-related medical treatments is sheer brilliance." said Beast. Banner was just caught up to speed on what was going on and introduced to everyone. What surprised everyone was how calm he was when seeing Kurt and Hank, then again he turns into a giant green monster whenever he's angry.

"Unfortunately, those same experiments is what created the Hulk." replied Banner. "How did you find out about us?" asked Summers. "I was contacted by a friend in the military who told me about this place and I assumed that you could help me track down whoever was causing all this destruction. I didn't realize he was already with you." said Banner.

"The military has locked down the entire city and is searching through every building room by room. It won't take them long before they decide to search here." said Xavier.

"Which is why we need to move Mr. Tolensky now before Blonsky gets here." said Banner. Everyone agreed except the Brotherhood who demanded one thing, they wanted to be with Toad.

"It's not that I like him but he stuck his neck for me once and I'm going to return the favor." said Wanda. "Yeah, the Brotherhood sticks together." said Fred. Then an alarm went off overhead.

"Oh great, now what?" groaned Bobby. Xavier checked a nearby terminal and accessed the security cameras. Outside, military jeeps and tanks had smashed their way through the front gates. Transport helicopters were landing and Special Forces troops began securing the area.

"They're here. We need to get you and the wartfarm out of here." Logan said to Bruce. "Take the underground tunnels, they'll lead you to a mining shaft a few klicks east of the city." said Xavier.

* * *

Xavier and the X-Men all stepped outside to meet with Blonsky and Sterns who both just arrived. "Good evening Professor. My name is Emil Blonsky, I've heard much about you." Blonsky said formally. "What do you want?" demanded Xavier, not happy about seeing armed soldiers on his property. "I'm looking for a certain mutant named Todd Tolensky. Despite whatever your previous encounters led you to believe, he has become an extremely dangerous mutant." said Blonsky.

"Get to the point." growled Logan. "Ah, Weapon X. It surprises me that Mr. Xavier has you training his youngsters after all the things you've done." smirked Blonsky. Logan's claws popped out of his hands. Nearby soldiers all aimed their weapons at him.

"Logan, calm down." ordered Xavier. Logan grudgingly complied and retracted his claws. "Glad to see that you've house broken that animal. As of this moment, there are four UAVs flying overhead. The remote operators are under orders to deliver a payload that will destroy the entire mansion and subbasement levels should you make any hostile act." said Blonsky.

"What do you want?" asked Xavier. "I want you to use Cerebro and locate Mr. Tolensky." said Blonsky with his usual smile.

* * *

Toad woke up suddenly when someone shook him. He opened his eyes to see Fred standing over him. "Wake up buddy. We need to get out of here." said Fred. "Ah man, is everybody…?" Toad asked as he leaped to his feet. He saw the rest of the Brotherhood minus Pietro around him.

"Did I…eat Pietro?" asked a nervous Toad. "No Toad, you didn't eat my worthless brother. Although I wished you did." said Wanda. "Sweetums!" Toad said happily. He gave her a hug and Wanda was about to hit him when Lance stopped her.

"Don't make him mad remember." whispered Lance. "I will not kill him. I will not kill him." Wanda mumbled underneath her breath. Toad let go of her and finally realized he was in the X-Geek's mansion.

"Hey, why are we in Loserville?" asked Toad. "We'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here." said a man that Toad never saw before. "Don't tell me the X-Geeks got another member." grumbled Toad.

"Actually my name is Bruce Banner and I'm the Hulk." said the man. Toad's eyes went wide in disbelief. What the heck was the Hulk doing here? Unless…he knew how this all started. The Brotherhood followed Banner into an elevator which took them in an underground tunnel.

"Did you have something to do with what's going on with me?" demanded Toad. "I don't know. When did the transformations start to occur?" asked Banner as they ran down the tunnel. "Right after I drank a bottle of gerana soda." answered Toad.

"I worked in a soda factory in Rocinha, Brazil. While I was there, I cut myself and some of my blood spilled into a conveyor belt. I only found my blood in a bottle but obviously I missed one." said Banner. "So you're saying that because Toad drank some of your blood, he can go Hulk on anyone?" asked Lance.

"I can't explain it. Truthfully, drinking my blood should have killed you." said Banner. They rounded a corner and found a dozen armed Special Forces soldiers aiming their weapons right at them. "Move through!" yelled Wanda who sent hex bolts that knocked the soldiers all aside.

The Brotherhood and Banner took off running by the fallen soldiers who quickly got back to their feet. "Target is on the move in underground tunnel. Release the gas, I repeat, release the gas." one of them said into his radio.

The escaping mutants and Banner continued running and all started to slow down. All of them started feeling tired and weak. "What's…happening?" groaned Lance as he fell to the floor. "Gas." Wanda said before slumping to the ground. Fred also fell unconscious.

But Toad and Bruce weren't getting tired. In fact, their adrenaline was pumping faster then ever before. They could both feel it, the change was approaching. Toad's clothes began to rip as his body began to grow. He accidentally backhands Bruce which knocks him into the wall. Several soldiers in gas masks approach and quickly realize coming there was a big mistake.

* * *

Emil was about to follow Xavier inside when a soldier approached him. "Sir, Bravo team has located the target. Moving through an underground tunnel underneath. As requested, they are flooding the tunnel with sleeping gas." reported the soldier.

Emil smiled as Xavier's reaction. "You didn't think we'd know about your little escape tunnel did you? SHIELD knows everything about you and your school Professor." smirked Blonsky.

The soldier reacted to something from his ear radio. "Sir, we're getting reports of gunfire…We've lost contact with Bravo team." he reported. Suddenly, Bane bursted out of the ground beneath the fountain. Everyone gasped as he leaped into the air and came crashing down on a tank, crushing it like paper.

"OH LOOK, MORE PLAYTHINGS." laughed Bane. He lifted up the remains of the tank and tossed it into a helicopter that was attempting to escape. The chopper exploded upon impact.

"Everyone pull back." ordered Blonsky, knowing that attacking this thing was suicide. The X-Men remembered the last time they fought Bane and they weren't eager to go at him again. The ground shook and a green monster leaped out of the ground with a monstrous roar.

The Hulk landed and glared at Bane. "Ugly thing hurt Hulk. HULK SMASH!" roared Hulk. Bane smirked. "FINALLY, A REAL FIGHT." said Bane. "Oh boy, this is not good." gulped Kurt.

(Like I said, I just wanted to get through this chapter so I could start writing the big Hulk vs. Bane fight. And this fic is not going to end with this superhuman smackdown, I've got something else in mind.)


	10. Chapter 10

(I cannot believe I'm actually continuing this story. I actually abandoned it and had no intention of finishing it at all but it kept sticking in the back of my mind so here it is.)

Despite the martial law, life went on inside Bayville. Though the sight of tanks, military humvees, and soldiers with M-16s wasn't exactly a pleasant sight to see in your neighborhood, people still went on with their business. Two soldiers stood guard on a street corner in the downtown area. Basically, their job was to keep on a lookout for any pedestrians looking like Toad. The post was boring and uneventful…until now. Something came crashing down into the middle of the street, no it was two things. They hit the pavement so hard, the two objects sunk several feet inside of it. The soldiers watched in amazement as two large green humanoid monsters began clashing with one another.

Bane threw the first punch, catching Hulk in the chin. Hulk staggered back while Bane threw another punch, this one connecting with his opponent's chest. Bane threw another punch but Hulk caught the incoming fist. He head butted Bane, stunning him. Hulk put his hands together and charged forward. He swung his clasped hands like a golf club, hitting Bane in the chest with incredible power. Bane went flying through the air, right over the rooftop of one building and crashing right into the 8th floor of a skyscraper. Bane's body slide to a halt inside where everyone ran at the sight of him. Bane growled as he got to his feet. Outside, Hulk leaped into the air right at the skyscraper.

Bane walked to the hole he made on his crash landing and saw his nemesis flying towards him. He turned his head sideways then spun his head around, shooting his tongue out in a whip-like fashion. The tongue smacked Hulk back in mid-air, the large green beast came crashing down on top of a four story building nearby. The roof cracked but Hulk didn't fall through it. Bane came crashing down on top of Hulk, bringing his fists down in full force which was enhanced with Bane's fall. The building collapsed from the impact, Bane and Hulk smashing all the way to the basement.

Silence for a moment then Hulk busted out of the debris, dragging Bane by the skull. Hulk tossed Bane into the air and hit him with a superman punch (yeah, there is a punch called that.). Bane went flying into a nearby building, hitting so hard that the structure shattered and collapsed. Bane busted out of the rumble and shot out his tongue. It wrapped around Hulk's feet and Bane spun around, hurling Hulk through building after building, each one collapsing upon impact. Then he lifted Hulk up as high his tongue would allow then slammed Hulk hard into the pavement. The cement gave way and Hulk fell into the sewers below. Bane leaped down after him.

* * *

The X-Men all quickly got on their gear and assembled in the X-Velocity towards the destruction. They didn't have to worry about Blonsky anymore, he ordered his men to fall back. He was going to let those two monsters duke it out and tear up the city without lifting a finger to stop them. Logan was the last to get onboard, noticing Xavier wasn't joining them. "Aren't you coming Chuck?" Wolverine asked. "No, my telepathy won't be able to affect them. But I might be able to tip the balance." said Xavier.

"How?" asked Logan. "Don't worry about that. Just get as many people away from the fighting as you can. I'll see to the rest." said Charles before turning and wheeling away.

* * *

As people scrambled around in complete panic, the ground shook and crack in various areas. More then one building collapsed from the two meta-humans brawling underground. The two shot out of an intersection and came crashing to the ground with Bane ontop. He leaped up and came flying back down, trying to crush Hulk who managed to leap out of the way. Bane hit the ground so hard, he went through the pavement into the sewers.

Hulk landed next to several parked cars. Bane leaped out of his hole and charged at his opponent. Hulk grabbed two cars, one in each hand, and smash them together on Bane who dropped to his knees. Hulk continued the assault, using the cars to hit Bane over and over again. Bane spat green slime into Hulk's face, hardening instantly. Hulk staggered back, struggling to get the stuff off his face. Bane grabbed him from behind and German suplexed Hulk into a sidewalk, Hulk's head sung a few inches into the pavement. Bane then grabbed Hulk's legs and spun him around picking up momentum. Hulk shattered the slime on his face but was too late to stop from getting through into a network of steel frame work for a new building still under construction. All the steel bars collapsed upon impact, burying Hulk.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? IS THIS ALL THE SO CALLED "STRONGEST ONE THERE IS" CAN GIVE?" laughed Bane. He got his answer when Hulk leaped out of the metal mess with a large steel bar in hand. Using it like a baseball bat, he swung it and sent Bane soaring through the air. "Ugly thing talk too much." commented Hulk.

* * *

When the X-Men arrived, the whole downtown area looked like something out of a war movie. Virtually no major building was left standing and craters were littered all over the ground. The X-Jet set down a few blocks where the two monsters were currently bashing each other.

"Don't bothering trying to stop those two. They're too powerful. Just get anyone nearby out of the city." said Scott when they disembarked. The X-Men split up in teams of two, scouting the wreckage for survivors.

Hulk tackled Bane through a wall and into the Bayville Mall. Bane shot his tongue out and it hit Hulk with the force greater then a battering ram. Hulk flew through the second floor balcony, causing to collapse around him. Both monsters got to their feet. Hulk charged but Bane hit him again with his tongue, knocking him down. Bane realized he found Hulk's Achilles heel. Hulk couldn't close the distance as long as he kept using his tongue. Hulk got angrier by the second. After another failed attempt that resulted in another tongue lashing, Hulk found himself next to an escalator. He grabbed the escalator stair belt and ripped it out. He turned and shot his makeshift whip at Bane who caught it. Hulk snapped his end up and down, creating a wave that traveled to Bane's end and sent him flying into the ceiling, cracking it with his head.

Bane falls to the ground and Hulk in on him in seconds, put him in a headlock. Bane bite one of Hulk's arm who responded by rapidly punching Bane in the face with his free arm. A scream suddenly catches Hulk's attention. His eyes scanned to find a small girl, hiding underneath where the escalator used to be. The supports around her began to crack and crumble. Hulk kicked Bane away and leaped towards her. She screamed as Hulk used his body to cover her while the roof of the building collapsed all around them.

* * *

The X-Men finished evacuating as many survivors as they could and now where standing outside the wreckage that was once the Bayville Mall. For the first time since the brawl started, everything was quiet. "You think they're dead?" asked Kurt. "A nuclear bomb can't kill them let alone a building." commented Logan.

Hulk leaped out of the concrete mess, cradling a small girl in his arms. He set her down and Kitty quickly ran to her side and led her away. Hulk glared at Wolverine. "Hulk remember you. You attack Hulk." he growled. "Oh boy. Here we go." gulped Logan. Bane busted out of the wreckage and made his way towards Hulk.

"THAT WAS FUN. NOW FOR ROUND TWO." said Bane, smashing his fists together. Hulk was about to charge then suddenly screamed, holding his head. Bane did the same thing, dropping to the ground. "What's happening?" asked Scott. "It's the Professor, he's using Cerebro to attack their minds." said Jean.

"Can he stop both of them?" asked Storm. "I don't know. Their minds are very strong. I'm trying to help…Wait…Something's fighting inside of both of them…It's Banner and Toad, they're both trying to regain control." said Jean, concentrating. Hulk and Bane began to change, shrinking in size and resuming their normal mundane forms. The two slumped unconscious.

* * *

Xavier slumped in his chair, just about to lose consciousness. He turned his wheelchair and fell onto Cerebro's walkway, letting darkness take him.

* * *

"C'mon, we've got to get them out of here before…" Logan said before a helicopter shined a spotlight on them. Within moments, military vehicles and helicopters swarmed the area. An APC rolled up in front of the X-Men and Blonsky stepped out.

"Thank you for your assistance. We'll take it from here." said Blonsky as Special Forces placed Banner and Toad on stretchers. Logan's claws popped out. "Not a chance." he growled. Blonsky snapped his fingers and instantly every soldier, tank, and helicopter aimed their weapons at the X-Men. "Logan." said Jean, putting her hand on his shoulder. He grunted and retracted his claws.

"I guess you're not as housebroken as you appear." mocked Blonsky as he followed the two stretchers onto his APC. "Make sure they're given constant anesthetic. I don't want them waking up." he said before the doors closed

(An evil cliffhanger to leave you guessing. Hint, SHIELD capturing both of them is not a good thing. Especially with what Blonsky and Sterns are planning. Reviews are always appreciated and for anyone whose been waiting for me to continue this story, sorry.)


	11. Chapter 11

(I can't believe I'm actually updating this but I've added a little here and there over the past two years and I just thought I might as well post it. It's not much but I figure it's better than nothing. I might continue updating this story or I might not.)

"Put Fury through now!" Logan yelled into his phone. The X-Men just got back to the Mansion to find Xavier in a coma. Using his telepathy on those two really took its toll on him. The Brotherhood must have woken up because they were long gone. Logan had been trying to get in touch with Nick Fury for the past hour but as usual, he was getting the run around.

"Hello Logan." said Fury's voice on the other end, catching Logan by surprise. "What did you do with Banner and Toad?" Wolverine demanded. "Let's get one thing straight Logan. Just the fact that I'm talking with you at all is a courtesy. Those two are going into cryo-freeze permanently." said Fury.

"You expect me to believe that you're just going to lock them up and throw away the key? Don't make me laugh Fury, I know you've got people experimenting on them right now." said Logan. "This conversation is over." Fury said before hanging up.

* * *

Emil Blonsky stood looking at the two subjects in cryo-freeze. Banner and Toad were finally contained, at least for the moment. The Cube was designed to contain gamma radiation meta humans but Emil doubted it could hold these two if they broke free. No matter though, Blonsky finally had what he wanted. Sterns was going over test results on their DNA, hopefully he would find the key to their power.

"Bruce Banner's transformation was a fluke, a once in a lifetime accident. But Toad wasn't. His DNA is able to absorb the DNA and RNA sequences of viruses and bacteria. That gives him an incredibly efficient immune system, he's probably never been sick a day in his life. But I found traces of Banner's DNA inside of him. Tolensky must have ingested some of it and his immune system absorbed it thinking it was a disease. Banner's DNA and radiation became a part of Toad's own and hence that explains how the boy became what he is today." said Sterns.

"That's very interesting Doctor but how does it help us?" Blonsky asked impatiently. "By using a retrovirus with Toad's DNA and mix in Banner's as well, I can repeat the same process on anyone. Now, it won't exactly be safe. My guess is that only a small percentage of test subjects would be able to survive but…" said Sterns. "How long before you can work something up?" said Blonsky, not patient. "I already created a retrovirus to this situation. The problem was that Banner's DNA wasn't compatible with human DNA anymore. But with Toad's DNA acting as a carrier, I can finally make it work." said Sterns.

"_Agent Blonsky, Director Fury is on line 4. He's demanding to speak with you."_ came a voice on the overhead. Blonsky walked over to a nearby wall phone and picked it up. "Director, what can I do for you?" asked Blonsky. _"I understand you only have Sterns working on Banner and Tolensky."_ said Fury. Blonsky cringed, he was hoping that the man wouldn't have found out about that just yet. Clearly not every man in the Cube was completely loyal to Emil.

"They're just preliminary tests sir…" Emil started to say. _"Save it. I don't know what you're up to Blonsky but it ends now. I'm having Banner and Toad transferred to the Raft."_ interrupted Fury. "What? But the Cube is more the sufficient for contain them." protested Blonsky. _"Agent Blonsky, let me give you some career advice. If you want to continue working for SHIELD, don't ever question my orders again. I want the two prepped for transport immediately."_ Fury said before the line went dead.

Blonsky threw the phone into the wall, shattering it. He was so close to immortality, he wasn't going to let that one-eyed old fossil stop him now. "Prep your retrovirus immediately." Blonsky told Sterns. "Are you crazy? I haven't even tested it yet. For all we know, it could kill you." protested Sterns. "This is my one chance to become a god. I'm not going to waste it. Get it ready and fast." said Blonsky.

"The only way to make it faster is to accelerate the virus with a Gamma ray blast. We have no idea what that could do to you." said Sterns. Blonsky grabbed him by the neck, slamming into the wall. "Ok ok. I just thought you should be warned." choked Sterns

* * *

The X-Men sat around in the living room, all silent and unsure what to do next. Bayville had become a ghost town, everyone inside mostly moved to emergency shelters. Rebuilding the city would cost several trillions of dollars or it could become like the areas around Chernobyl, abandoned. Logan came running into the room, suited up. "Fury just called me. He says they have a problem." he said.

Nick Fury was going to kill Blonsky for this. A few minutes after he gave that man the transfer orders, the entire Cube went dark. As a matter of protocol, SHIELD quarantined the area around the facility and waited for the Director to arrive. Tanks and choppers along with Hulkbusters surrounded the large facility, ready to blast anything that came out.

"Director Fury." the Commander said, saluting him. "Report." ordered Fury. "The scouting team we sent in has gone dark. We haven't been able to reach them for ten minutes." replied the Commander.

Three choppers landed nearby. One contained the X-Men. Another contained Betsy, Leo, Talbet, and Ross. The final one contained Fury's two best agents: Hawkeye and Black Widow. After everyone got off their rides, Fury waited no time in getting to the point.

"Two hours ago, all communications with this facility was lost. For those of you who don't know what the Cube is, it's a prison designed to contain gamma related mutations like the Hulk. And whatever is going on in there isn't mechanical failure." said Fury. "Let me guess, Agent Blonsky is playing his own angle." said Ross. "I could have told you that just from seeing him with Sterns." said Leo. "So what do you need us for?" asked Scott. "In case things go bad and I have a feeling that they will." said Fury.

The top of the Cube exploded as an object came flying out. It came crashing down on top of a tank, crushing it like a beer can. The green creature was enormous, at least twice the size of the Hulk and Bane. It had reptilian and amphibian features like scales and webbed appendages. Instantly, every military vehicle aimed and opened fire on him. It laughed as every bullet, missile, and grenade did little more then amuse him.

It clapped its hand together, sending a shockwave into the air that knocked down every helicopter. The Hulkbusters begin firing their railguns but even those do nothing against him. It lifted up its arms and slammed them down, creating a fissure that swallowed up the Hulkbusters. Bullets and explosions continued to bounce off his skin but the creature clearly was in no pain.

It eyed Fury, stepping forward towards him. Hawkeye and Widow aimed their weapons at it but realistically, they weren't going to do much. "Director, let me give you some career advice. Don't ever stir up the wrath of a god." it said with Blonsky's voice. It leaped into the air, disappearing over the horizon.

"What was that thing?!" screamed Bobby. "It was like some kind of abomination." said Talbet. "That was Blonsky. No wonder he wanted Bruce and Toad so bad." said Leo. "This is your fault Fury! If you had just let my people handle the situation, this would have never happened!" yelled Ross.

"Can we all kill each other later? There's a big green thing running around and just talking here isn't going to stop him." said Kitty.

"One phone call from me to the Pentagon and I will hit him with the entire United States Armed Force." said Ross.

"I have a funny feeling that won't be enough." said Betsy.


End file.
